A Good Accident
by xxchocolatxx
Summary: Accidents happen with a purpose and that's what Nozomi thinks and she was right, because of one little accident she got close to a certain Russian blonde. Nozoeli. (New summary. Same story)
1. Chapter 1

"Kyaaah!"

Nozomi immediately turned around and saw a blonde girl rubbing her eyes on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Nozomi asked politely as she offered her hand to the blonde.

The blonde stood up and replied coldly "can't your hair keep still? I got hit by it."

"Oh. I'm sorry about that. Say, maybe we can go to our class together?" Nozomi asked, ignoring the blonde's cold tone.

The blonde just huffed and walked away.

"Hmmm...she seems interesting." Nozomi thought as she giggled to herself on the way to her classroom.

Nozomi went to the science lab after school and did some mixing.

The blonde saw her and she stared at her for awhile and suddenly rain fell from the sky.

"Guess more research for me." Nozomi said to herself cheerfully as she glanced at the window.

Nozomi caught the blonde from before staring at her and the blonde immediately averted her eyes and ran away and Nozomi followed her and called "hey! It's not safe for you to go out without an umbrella!"

The blonde stopped running and sighed deeply.

"You can stay with me for awhile until the rain stops." Nozomi said with a warm smile on her face that made the blonde roll her eyes and scoffed "s-sure. It's not like I want to but just to keep me from getting a cold."

Nozomi chuckled and went back to the science laboratory and the blonde followed her.

"So, what's your name?" Nozomi asked as she continued her experiment.

"Aren't we in the same class? You didn't listen to my introduction in class, did you?" The blonde replied coldly with a glare.

Nozomi laughed nervously and said shyly "I was spacing out at that time…"

The blonde rolled her eyes and said with a cold reply "the name is Ayase Eli. I'm from a foreign country which is Germany."

Nozomi smiled at her and introduced herself "I'm No-"

"Save it. I know who you are since I pay attention." Eli scoffed as she stared at what Nozomi was doing.

"Hmmm? Alright then. What's my name?" Nozomi challenged with a devilish smirk on her face.

"You're Toujou Nozomi and aren't you forbidden to use the laboratory after class?" Eli asked curiously.

"Well, no one's around so…"

Eli widened her eyes and asked "you're using this room without permission?"

"Obviously." Nozomi said as she stirred the red liquid until it turned into blue.

"What are you even making?" Eli asked curiously.

"I don't know...actually." Nozomi said as she placed the beaker down.

Nozomi stared at Eli and Eli asked coldly "what are you staring at?"

"Hmmm….aha. Ericchi! That's what I'll call you!" Nozomi said as she hugged Eli tightly.

"H-hey! What's with the nickname? And don't hug me." Eli groaned as she pushed Nozomi away.

Nozomi lets her go and chuckled.

"Ericchi, let's be friends."

Eli rolled her eyes and said "no way. And stop calling me that."

Eli stood up and Nozomi tried to chase her around the laboratory.

"Toujou-san, please stop chasing me." Eli said sternly but Nozomi ignored her and continued chasing her until she accidentally made the liquid she made spill on Eli's uniform.

"Ericchi, I'm so sorry." Nozomi said as she quickly took out tissues and tried to wipe it off but Eli said "it's fine. I'll just change."

Eli took Nozomi's tissues and tried her best to wipe off the liquid.

"Say, you can just call me Nozomi. I insist." Nozomi said with a smile.

Eli glared at her and said with a flustered tone "um...could you please go outside for a minute?"

"Say the magic word, Ericchi."

"I hate you." Eli mumbled and Nozomi teased her more.

"What was that?"

"Please...N-Nozomi." Eli said hiding her blushed face.

Nozomi nodded and left and said on the way out, "it wasn't that hard, Elicchi."

Eli slowly unbuttoned her blouse and Nozomi suddenly entered,

"I am so bored!"

"Ahh! Nozomi! I told you to get out!"

Nozomi looked at the blonde who was flustered while covering her chest.

Nozomi blushed and said "we're all girls here, Elicchi. So...it's fine and you actually have a nice figure."

The sky slowly became sunny and Eli buttoned herself up and ran away.

"Ericchi, wait!" Nozomi said as she grabbed her bag and chased after her.

"Stop following me! I'm not a fun person to be with." Eli said as she began to run faster.

"Who cares? I just think you're interesting." Nozomi said and Eli stopped and turned around and faced the purple haired girl who was catching her breath.

"Me? Interesting? I don't think so." Eli said as she walked out of the school building.

"Ericchi!"

Eli felt Nozomi's grip on her arms and she was clinging on to her.

"Nozomi, what are you doing?" Eli groaned as she tried to free herself from Nozomi's grip.

"I told you...I want to be your friend." Nozomi said as she didn't let Eli's arm go.

Eli stared at Nozomi's turquoise colored eyes and can see her determination.

"Why do you want to be friends with someone like me? Eli asked curiously.

Nozomi loosened her grip and said "because...we're both the same."

"You? Me? The same? You have got to be kidding me." Eli scoffed as she walked away, leaving Nozomi alone all by herself.

….

At the middle of the night…

Eli was just finished changing in to her pajamas when all of a sudden she was surprised of what she saw in the mirror.

"A-a tail?!"

Eli was shocked but at the same time angry at a certain purple haired girl.

Eli tried to find a way to contact Nozomi when she got to her bag she found a piece of paper that said:

"Here's my number Ericchi. If there are any effects of the potion that I made. It's kinda new."

And at the bottom there was Nozomi's number. Eli contacted her immediately and Nozomi answered.

"Ah. I see you found my little note. So, are you fine or...do you just miss me?"

"Enough with your games, Nozomi and just come to my house!"

Eli heard Nozomi chuckle and huffed "I mean it. And don't get any ideas."

After that, Eli hung up and Nozomi immediately grabbed her lab coat and wore it and left her home.

In 15 minutes, Nozomi arrived at Eli's house.

"Ericchi! I'm here! It's me Nozomi!" Nozomi called out and Eli opened her window and signalled her to come in.

Nozomi entered and went to Eli's room.

"Ericchi, what seems to be the pro-oh...I see what it is."

"How can you be so calm at the situation? Your experiment or whatever made me grow a fox tail! So turn me back." Eli said sternly and Nozomi stroked the tail.

Eli jumped at the sensation and moved her tail away from Nozomi.

"D-don't do that. Please." Eli said, a little flustered as she looked away from Nozomi.

Nozomi thought it was a cute sight to see this side of Eli.

"Fine. But I'll do my best to do the antidote." Nozomi said as she saw that Eli grew fox ears.

"Nozomi, is there something wrong?" Eli asked with a curious tone and as she turned around to look at the mirror she widened her eyes and asked Nozomi "Nozomi, what exactly is happening to me?"

Nozomi squealed at Eli's cuteness and patted her on the head and gently rubbed her fox ears and it made Eli shiver.

"N-Nozomi…" Eli groaned as she stood up hiding her blushed face.

"Sorry, Ericchi but you're just so adorable." Nozomi said with a playful smile.

"Maybe it will all be better in the morning." Nozomi added.

"You better be right, Nozomi…" Eli sighed as she sat down on her bed.

After a moment of silence Nozomi decided to speak,

"So...are we good now?"

"Yeah. You should probably work on the antidote or something." Eli said as she rested her body.

"No. I meant, you can now rest while I observe you." Nozomi corrected.

"You're staying here?!" Eli asked

Nozomi tried to find some futons and said "well, yeah. How am I supposed to observe you?"

"If you want me to make an antidote then, please just trust me."

Nozomi had pleading eyes that Eli couldn't say no.

"F-fine. Just don't do anything weird." Eli scoffed as she covered herself with a blanket.

"I can't promise you that." Nozomi said quietly along with a giggle.

'Ericchi looks cute with her tail sticking out." Nozomi thought as she laid out the futon and watched Eli sleep.

A/N: a change of destiny to my writing XD hope you guys like this chapter. Please leave reviews on how I did. :) I'll see you all next time.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Eli woke up and saw that Nozomi was sleeping while holding a notepad and a pen with both of her hands.

'What the hell is she doing here?' Eli asked herself as she stood up slowly and walked towards Nozomi.

Eli stared at Nozomi's sleeping face and smiled a little.

'She actually looks cute when she's not annoying me.'

Eli let out a small giggle and it made Nozomi wake up and the second she woke up, her face was so close to Eli's.

"Good morning, Ericchi." Nozomi said with a grin.

"Oh. I see your fox parts are gone."

Eli checked the mirror and Nozomi was right, her tail and ears are gone. She sighed in relief and Nozomi whined "Ehh. I wanted to cuddle fox Ericchi more."

"C-cuddle?!" Eli asked with an embarrassed tone as her cheeks slowly became red.

Nozomi giggled and asked "shouldn't we go to school together, Ericchi?"

"I said...stop calling me that…" Eli mumbled and Nozomi didn't mind what Eli said and stood up.

"Say, may I borrow one of your uniforms, Ericchi?"

That question made Eli blush even more and said "w-we're not the same size, Nozomi."

But it was too late, Nozomi already tried out her spare uniform.

"Ehh? I think it's a perfect fit, Ericchi."

Eli could tell that she was lying but the sight of how Nozomi's breast was almost going to break the buttons on her uniform she couldn't help but laugh.

"don't laugh, Ericchi. We're going to be late for school." Nozomi pouted and Eli wiped a tear from her eye and stopped laughing and stood up and Nozomi was starstruck at how beautiful the blonde was.

The blonde walked closer and unbuttoned a little bit of Nozomi's uniform to make Nozomi breathe a little.

This was the first time Eli walked up close to her. Nozomi noticed that Eli's fox tail was back.

"There. All better. Now, get out. I have to change as well." Eli said as she pushed Nozomi out.

Nozomi wanted to tell Eli but it was too late, Eli already knew.

Eli immediately opened the door and asked Nozomi, "I thought you made an antidote?"

"I didn't. I was just observing you that night."

Eli glared at her and scoffed "go on without me, Nozomi. This is all your fault and I have to fix it."

Eli's cold glare made Nozomi do what she wanted and went to school alone.

Eli sighed heavily and stared at herself on the mirror thinking of plans on how to hide her fox tail and ears.

"I screwed up big time." Nozomi sighed as she walked to school wearing Eli's spare uniform.

"Oi, Toujou-san, did your breast grow even bigger or is it just me?" A petite girl with twin tails asked as she looked at Nozomi with suspicion.

Nozomi looked down and wasn't surprised that Eli's uniform was almost going to be torn apart.

"You think so, Nicocchi? I think my breast are pretty normal." Nozomi said innocently as they both started walking to school together.

Meanwhile…

Eli kept hiding from people who might see her.

When she got to school safely, she saw Nozomi waiting for her in the front of the school.

Eli hid her tail with her bag and her fox ears with a hat.

"Nozomi, you didn't have to wait for me."

Nozomi just chuckled and went inside the school with her. A few hours later they were taking their break.

"Elicchi…" Nozomi called and Eli glanced at Nozomi and asked with her usual cold tone, "what is it, Nozomi?"

"Are we officially friends now?"

"No. We're just close acquaintances." Eli scoffed and she thought that Nozomi will give up on her but Nozomi had other things in mind.

Nozomi placed both of her hands on the wall causing Eli to get close to her.

Eli was trapped. What could she do at this time? She was a dancer not a fighter.

"You know, Elicchi...acquaintances can't be close." Nozomi said with a devilish smirk on her face.

Nozomi flicked off the hat Eli was wearing, revealing her fox ears.

"Nozomi, stop it." Eli said as she just looked down at the ground but instead of the ground her eyes were staring at Nozomi's breast.

Eli felt a pat on her head from the smaller girl and she said, "Ericchi is now back to normal."

Eli slowly opened her eyes seeing Nozomi's wide smile that was on her face.

Eli placed her hands on her head to confirm and she knew that she was back to normal.

"How did you-?"

"I don't know. I just noticed that your tail was gone so I figured that you returned back to normal."

Eli nodded and suddenly glared at her and scolded her, "you didn't have to be so bold with your actions, Nozomi. You could've just told me."

"What's the fun in that, Ericchi?" Nozomi replied innocently and just walked ahead of her.

After school Nozomi was once again at the laboratory and Eli went home already due to the homework that was given.

"Is it worth it to make an antidote? I don't even know what made her become like a half fox…" Nozomi said to herself out loud while looking at her observations.

Nozomi just stared at the chemicals and slowly went to sleep.

A few minutes later Nozomi didn't notice Eli come in.

"Nozomi…" Eli whispered. Eli transformed into a half fox again and she didn't know why she's asking Nozomi's help.

Eli sighed deeply and thought 'I can't believe I'm going to do this…'

Eli began nuzzling herself to Nozomi's legs and Nozomi groaned as she slowly opened her eyes meeting a blonde fox girl rubbing herself against her leg.

"E-Ericchi?!" Nozomi asked in surprise and Eli averted her eyes and hid her blushing face.

"D-Don't ask. Waking you up is hard that's why." Eli said with a flustered tone.

Nozomi laughed and patted Eli on the head and it made Eli's fox ears twitch.

"N-Nozomi...they're s-sensitive." Eli said embarrassingly and Nozomi widened her eyes and immediately retrieved her hand.

"S-sorry, Ericchi. I didn't know."

Eli stood up and said sternly, "Just don't do it again."

"Why did you come here anyway? I thought you were doing your homework?" Nozomi asked curiously as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, this whole transformation happened so I would like to ask if the antidote is ready."

"I-I haven't even started it...sorry, Ericchi…" Nozomi said as she frowned and it made Eli guilty.

"That's fine, Nozomi. I'm sure you will find the antidote." Eli said with a smile. Nozomi never saw Eli smile in front of people not even once. This was a rare sight and it made her blood rush up her cheeks.

"Nozomi, are you alright? You seem a little red." Eli asked with concern and Nozomi said "it's nothing, Elicchi."

The two were just there gazing at each other's eyes and Nozomi wished that this moment could last forever.

'Should I make an antidote or should I not make one? What should I do?' Nozomi thought as she stared at the blonde with a worried look.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the support so far, guys :D I really appreciate it and the schedule of my updating will be alternate to my one shot series, okay? :D

Replies to chapter 1:

Guest#1: I'm glad that you find it interesting :D

Sleygal: Thank you and of course I'll make sure Nozomi will torture Eli a lot XD

Guest#2: Same and I'm glad that it made your day :)

Guest#3: Yeah sorry about that. I forgot to edit it but I did choose Nozomi to call Eli "Ericchi" :)


	3. Chapter 3

Nozomi was at her house since it was a Saturday and she couldn't really go to Eli's house because she still needs to make up an antidote.

"Ericchi...this is all my fault." Nozomi sighed as she ducked her head and felt frustrated.

Suddenly a knock was heard and Nozomi thought 'who could be visiting me at this time?'

Nozomi walked towards the door and she was surprised that it was Eli.

"Ericchi? What are you doing here? Is there a problem? I don't see your fox parts either so I'm confused." Nozomi said and Eli sighed.

"I need your help."

"Ara, the great and cold Ericchi. Needs my help?"

Eli glared at her and Nozomi welcomed Eli in to her home.

"Don't you dare make this a big deal, Nozomi." Eli said coldly and Nozomi quirked her eyebrows and just stared at the blonde.

"I need you to be my vice president."

Nozomi widened her eyes and said with a shocked tone "Ehhh?! R-Really?! Why me? I thought you hated me."

Eli became flustered and said, "I-It's not like I have any choice. I want to be the student council president of our school and I want…"

"You want what, Ericchi?"

Eli bit her bottom lip and hid her blushing face and said,

"I want you to...be there for me, N-Nozomi…"

Nozomi giggled and said with a smile,

"You didn't have to ask, Ericchi. I'll always be there for you. No matter what."

"Nozomi…"

Eli wanted to know why Nozomi was trying so hard to be her friend. Was it because of the accident? Is it because she felt sorry for her?

"Ericchi, want to go out to eat some parfaits?" Nozomi asked and Eli wanted to say yes but what's stopping her from hanging out with Nozomi.

"Ericchi…?" Nozomi asked along with a head tilt.

Eli shook her head and said, "y-yeah sure I would love some parfaits…"

Nozomi stood up and pulled Eli along with her.

"Hurry up, Ericchi! You will surely love the parfaits from the store right here." Nozomi said as she didn't let go of Eli's hand on the way.

"W-wait a minute, Nozomi!"

Eli couldn't do anything and just tried to keep up with Nozomi's pace.

"We're here, Ericchi." Nozomi said cheerfully as they walked in the cafe.

Eli saw tons of sweets and she wants to try all of them.

"H-Harasho!"

"Hara...sho?" Nozomi asked curiously and tilted her head slightly in confusion.

Eli blushed at the sudden change of language and explained to Nozomi.

"I-It's just a Russian word...nothing else."

"I forgot that you were a Russian."

"I'm just quarter Russian, Nozomi." Eli corrected as she looked at the menu.

There were all types of delicious sweets but Eli's all time favorite are the parfaits…

"So, Ericchi, what will you have?" Nozomi asked.

"I...I would like a parfait…" Eli said shyly.

"Ericchi, could it be that…you like parfaits?"

Eli hid her embarrassment and said with a flustered tone, "Nozomi, don't embarrass me."

Suddenly the waitress came and asked for their order and Nozomi asked for two fruit parfaits.

The waitress nodded and left to get their order.

"Ericchi, I didn't know you had a sweet tooth." Nozomi teased and Eli glared at her.

When they received their order Eli took a bite and said, "Harasho!"

When Nozomi glanced at Eli she saw that she grew back her fox tail and ears.

"E-Ericchi…"

Eli looked at Nozomi with a puzzled look and realized that she was turned back into a half fox.

Nozomi wrote down the causes of Eli's sudden transformations.

"Nozomi, help me. Now please." Eli begged as she tried to keep her tail down. Nozomi wanted to help but she can't.

"Here, Ericchi."

Nozomi offered her hat to Eli and Eli accepted it.

"Th-thank you." Eli muttered as she wore the hat Nozomi gave her.

"Let's go and eat our parfaits back at my house, Ericchi. If you want to...that is." Nozomi offered and Eli didn't want to be out in the public in this form so she accepted it and grabbed their parfaits and left.

Eli can feel the people staring at her and Nozomi looked at her and said "Ericchi, just look at me. You'll be fine."

Eli stared at Nozomi who was holding her hand the whole time and is guiding her to safety.

"We're here, Ericchi." Nozomi said with a warm smile on her face.

Eli blushed and stared at the ground to hide her blushing face.

"Come on, Ericchi. You can't just stand outside."

Eli went inside and she sat on the floor and Nozomi followed.

"Here's your parfait, Ericchi." Nozomi said as she placed the parfaits on the table.

"Th-thank you again, Nozomi."

Nozomi chuckled and took out a spoon and took a scoop of parfait and said "Ericchi, here."

Eli blushed and ate from the spoon Nozomi was holding.

Nozomi was happy to spend times like this with the blonde and she discovered that Eli turns into a half fox when she gets excited or happy.

The next day Eli was making her speech in front of the students.

"She's so cool." One of the students said.

"I heard that she's just a first year."

"She was even from a foreign country."

"...and that is why I will be running for the student council as president along with my partner who is running for vice president… Tojo Nozomi." Eli announced and Nozomi walked in and waved at the crowd.

"Isn't she the weird girl in the laboratory?"

"Why is she hanging out with Ayase-san?"

"She's pretty cute though."

Nozomi knew that she wasn't really popular in school but she just has to accept it.

"Everyone, please be kind to her!" Eli said with a really sharp tone.

"Ericchi…"

"...she's going to speak about what we can do to improve our school so please listen to her." Eli added and Nozomi felt like her heart would pop out of her chest because it was beating too fast.

"Nozomi, please take the lead."

Nozomi stood in front of the students and became nervous. She needed to say the right things so Eli wouldn't be disappointed in her.

"Alright…I may not be the perfect one to take this position but since Ericchi has faith in me, I gave it a try and I want this school to improve along with her. I want to take on this journey with her so please, give is both a chance

"Thank you." Nozomi said as she did a small bow and as she glanced at Eli, she saw a small smile on her face and she knew she was doing something right.

* * *

A/N: This will all be fluff X3 I will time skip once Eli becomes president. Is that all right? :) Anyways, thank you for supporting this story it really means a lot and it's my first time writing for this fandom :D

Replies to chapter 2:

Vortec2500: Yeah. Probably but we just have to wait and see what Nozomi will do ;)

archongirl1787: Thank you and I agree Nozomi is best girl XD

Sleygal: There will be more suffering for fox Eli I'm sure of it XD Yeah Eli will start picking up fox habits. Especially picking a master. :D


	4. Chapter 4

"Nozomi, you did great!"

Nozomi felt Eli's arms wrapped around her waist and she felt her warmth.

'What is this feeling? Am I starting to fall for her?' Nozomi thought and she felt Eli let go.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to-"

Eli looked at Nozomi and she saw a warm smile on her face.

"It's fine, Ericchi. This just shows that we're friends whether you like it or not."

"That sounds like a forced friendship." Eli muttered when suddenly a third year came.

"Hanon-senpai?" Nozomi asked as the light blue haired upperclassman looked at them with a glare.

"don't think that you freshmen are going to win the election." Hanon said coldly and walked away and it made Eli mad.

'I'll show her…' Eli thought and before she knew it she already turned into a half fox.

'Could it be that...the potion reacts to Ericchi's emotions?' Nozomi thought.

….

After a few days Nozomi was working hard on the antidote and she knew she was close to making it she just needs a little more time.

Nozomi fell asleep and had a dream and in her dream she saw fox Eli.

"Ericchi? What's the matter?"

It seemed like fox Eli was crying.

"Why are you crying? Did something happen?" Nozomi asked as she tried to touch her but fox Eli just glared at her while tears are streaming down her eyes.

"You're going to get rid of me. That's why." Fox Eli spoke up as she did a little pout and even though this was a dream, Nozomi thought it was too real.

"Nozomi, your spiritual powers have been awakened and I'm just a spirit." The fox Eli continued and Nozomi is doubting that this is only a dream.

"Spiritual power? You mean like Gods and stuff?" Nozomi asked curiously and fox Eli nodded and smiled.

"Go. You can't make a mere antidote drive me away...I'm born in her."

And with that Nozomi woke up and was breathing heavily.

'What was that? Was it a dream or are the spirits communicating with me?'

The next day Eli was walking to school and she saw Nozomi waiting for her as usual.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi greeted as she watch Eli cross the road.

"Nozomi, you don't have to wait for me everyday." Eli said and she saw female students hiding while looking at them.

"Go on. Tell her."

"But she's talking with Tojo-san."

Eli walked up to them and said coldly "it's really bad to eavesdrop so, what do you girls want?"

"I'm from your class, Ayase-san. My name is Kirisaki Mei. I want to give you this."

The girl handed out a pink envelope and Eli knew that this was another confession.

"Ara, Kirisaki-san...are you confessing?"

Eli glared at Nozomi and Mei huffed, "why do you care, Tojo-san?"

Nozomi wrapped Eli's arm around her chest and Eli blushed on how Nozomi's breast are soft.

"Ericchi…" Nozomi cooed and Eli looked at Nozomi's pouting face.

"Ericchi?!" The girls asked in shock that Eli is allowing Nozomi to call her that.

"Nozomi, let go." Eli said coldly and Nozomi shook her head.

"I don't want to, Ericchi."

"I-I'm so sorry, Ayase-san!"

Eli looked at Mei and asked curiously "why are you apologizing?"

"B-because...I didn't know that Tojo-san was your girlfriend!" Mei said loudly and Eli widened her eyes and blushed.

"Me and her? Not a chance. We're just…"

"Best friends." Nozomi answered as she smiled at Eli.

Eli ignored Nozomi's statement and asked Mei with a harsh tone, "Is there anything else you would like to discuss with me? because this is wasting my time."

"N-Nothing in particular, Ayase-san…"

And with that Mei left and her other friends just followed her.

"Nozomi, I know what you're trying to do but...you'll just spread rumors." Eli scoffed as she pulled herself from Nozomi's grip.

"Ericchi…"

Eli turned around and saw Nozomi with a tarot card on her hand and thought 'what the hell is she doing this time?'

"Ericchi, time to show you my...spiritual power!" Nozomi said as she flipped the card that she was holding and Eli just looked at her and thought 'really…What is she doing?'

"N-Nozomi, what exactly are you doing?" Eli asked curiously and Nozomi just smirked and pocketed her card and said "Nothing, Ericchi."

….

The day of the results on who will be the next student council came and Eli wouldn't admit to Nozomi that she was nervous. She was walking in circles and Nozomi didn't like Eli worrying too much.

"Ericchi…" Nozomi called and Eli looked at Nozomi and lied "I-I'm fine, Nozomi. Really."

"Ericchi, if you don't calm down you might lose it." Nozomi said.

Eli took a deep breath and sighed, calming herself down.

"I can win this...I know I can."

Before Eli could calm herself down, Nozomi on the other hand groped Eli's breast from the back.

"Washi Washi attack!"

Eli widened her eyes and said in embarrassment "N-Nozomi, stop it."

Nozomi didn't listen and teased her even more.

"Come on, Ericchi just admit that you're nervous." Nozomi said with her playful yet scary tone.

"F-fine...I am scared." Eli grunted and Nozomi slowly let go of Eli's breast.

"Mou! Nozomi, don't do something like that again."

Nozomi noticed that Eli grew her tail and fox ears back and thought 'there you are.'

"Fox Ericchi! You're here!" Nozomi said as she hugged Eli and stroked her tail.

Eli jumped at Nozomi's hand touching her tail and said shyly, "H-How many times do I have to tell you not to stroke my tail."

Nozomi unwrapped her arms around her and asked, "did you really appear in my dreams, Ericchi?"

Eli eagerly nodded and said "Yes, Master. It's true that I am already part of Eli and there's nothing you can do about it."

"M-Master? Please don't call me that...just call me Nozomi like you always do." Nozomi said awkwardly as she tried not to blush so hard.

Eli pulled Nozomi closer using her fluffy tail and Nozomi gazed into Eli's azure orbs and before she knew it Eli turned back to normal, blushing.

"Ehhh?!"

Nozomi immediately explained the situation then suddenly principal Minami announced the new student council Vice president and president.

"The new Vice president president of the student council this school year are Tojo Nozomi and Ayase Eli. Both first years. Congratulations."

The principal ended and everyone applauded them both.

"What?! How did that happen?!" Hanon asked angrily as she walked away and Eli and Nozomi just stared at each other with shock and happiness.

"Nozomi…"

"Ericchi…"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait :) I just had busy days that's all and I'm sorry if you made requests for a one shot and it took so long :) anyways, please tell me how I did in this chapter :D

Replies to chapter 3:

Vortec2500: Yeah XD Nozomi will probably need to keep an eye on her ;) and I will keep it coming X3


	5. Chapter 5

"Ericchi, we did it!" Nozomi cheered as she jumped up and down and Eli smiled at her vice president.

"What are we going to do first, Ericchi?" Nozomi asked curiously.

"Let's start by sorting out the documents after school, if you can." Eli said with a challenging tone and Nozomi just smirked at her and followed her.

After school, Nozomi and Eli went to the student council room but as Eli tried to go in, Nozomi stopped her.

"Don't go yet, Ericchi. I feel like something bad will happen behind that door." Nozomi said seriously and Eli rolled her eyes and asked "is this one of your "spiritual powers", Nozomi?"

Nozomi nodded and walked in first and she was right, when she opened the door all the papers were scattered all around the floor and it was a horror show for Eli.

"Who could've done this?" Eli asked curiously and Nozomi looked at her with worried eyes and sighed "No one else but...Hanon-senpai."

"We have to organize this all, Nozomi. I can't just stand here."

Eli went in and picked up the papers and Nozomi thought it was cute and it was an Eli thing to do.

Nozomi helped Eli pick up the papers and she was surprised that Eli was glancing at her breast while picking the papers up.

When they were done, Nozomi was smirking at Eli.

"Mou! Nozomi, why are you staring at me like I'm some maniac?" Eli said with a small pout on her face.

Nozomi chuckled and teased Eli, "You are one, Ericchi."

Eli blushed and knew what Nozomi was talking about and became embarrassed.

"I-It wasn't my fault th-that they were in front of me."

Nozomi walked up to the blonde and teased her even more, "Ericchi, I didn't know you were so...bold."

Eli couldn't handle how close Nozomi's face and body was to hers and Nozomi knew that fox Eli would come out.

"Master Nozomi, how bold of you." Fox Eli said as she gazed at Nozomi's turquoise orbs.

"Ehhh?! Ericchi, don't turn into a fox now...I was having fun with her." Nozomi said with a frown and it made fox Eli wrap Nozomi with her fluffy tail and whispered, "here's your reward for winning."

Fox Eli left a kiss on Nozomi's cheek and she instantly turn back to normal.

Nozomi was speechless she didn't know if fox Eli's feelings were different to the real Eli, she was so confused.

"Nozomi, are you okay? Did your spiritual powers made you see a ghost?" Eli asked and Nozomi shook her head returned back to her old self.

"No. Not at all and I'm still learning about my tarot cards though. I want to read your fortune, Ericchi."

This was her chance. Her chance to see how Eli really feels but it could go wrong since fortune tellings are a fifty fifty chance of being true.

Eli chuckled and said "it's getting late, Nozomi. Let's get parfaits on the way, okay?"

Nozomi frowned and just nodded at Eli's idea.

'Oh well maybe someday, Ericchi.'

While the two were going home together Nozomi walked to the shrine and Eli asked "what are we doing here, Nozomi?"

"Saying my prayers of course." Nozomi said as she prayed to the Gods for safety and guidance and left with Eli.

"Say, Nozomi...want to get parfaits?" Eli asked shyly and Nozomi nodded with a grin on her face.

"Sure."

When they bought their parfaits, Nozomi offered Eli to come by to her house and Eli accepted.

"That's an unusual response, Ericchi." Nozomi said as she was surprised that the blonde was finally warming up to her and Eli blushed and said "I-I kind of wanted to you know, get to know my vice president."

"Whatever you say, Ericchi." Nozomi said with a giggle.

"I'm home.' Nozomi said casually and Eli looked around and it was empty.

"Are your parents at work?" Eli asked as she was trying to tackle the subject carefully.

Nozomi looked at her and shook her head.

"You went here before, didn't you?" Nozomi asked as she was confused why Eli would ask for something personal.

"Well, yeah but I'm just curious...sorry that I asked." Eli said with a frown on her face and Nozomi knew she didn't mean to ask a question about her privacy.

"It's fine, Ericchi. My parents are working abroad and I didn't really like transferring to different schools." Nozomi said with a sad smile and Eli hugged her.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you, Nozomi."

Nozomi looked at Eli and it wasn't fox Eli doing this it was the real Eli.

"I know you would." Nozomi said.

They both ate their parfaits and Eli wanted to stay a little longer with Nozomi just to make sure she won't feel lonely.

"Ericchi, shouldn't you go home by now?" Nozomi asked with a worried tone and Eli shook her head and said, "don't worry I told my little sister that I won't be coming home tonight because I'm at your place."

Nozomi widened her eyes and felt guilt and asked "Ehhh?! Why would you do that? I feel bad for keeping you here, especially away from your little sister."

"It's fine, Nozomi. Really. I insist. There's no school tomorrow anyways so maybe I'll spend the night with you…" Eli said with a flustered tone and Nozomi blushed at Eli's kindness.

"Y-you didn't have to, Ericchi…" Nozomi said. Eli just smiled at her and tried to find futons but there weren't any.

"Um...Nozomi, don't you have any futons?" Eli asked and Nozomi just shook her head.

"We'll just have to share a bed, Ericchi." Nozomi said with a smile on her face and Eli widened her eyes and stuttered "w-wait...wh-what?!"

"Yup. There's nothing wrong with the both of us sleeping together, right?"

Eli just agreed and lied down on Nozomi's bed.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi chimed and hugged her and Eli just smiled at Nozomi's warmth.

"Get off me...or else." Eli teased and Nozomi shook her head.

"Thank you for staying with me, Ericchi...I love you." Nozomi said, whispering the last part so Eli wouldn't hear it.

* * *

A/N: A rush of inspiration came and this happened XD please leave reviews so I can interact with you and listen to your opinions :D Thank you so much for all the support so far :3

Replies to chapter 4:

Vortec2500: Thank you :D good guess. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter ;)

Sleygal: I know right XD Fox Eli FTW X3 and here's the update that you wanted :D


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Eli woke up and found Nozomi in her arms.

"Nozomi...wake up." Eli said as she shook Nozomi a little.

Nozomi just nuzzled more in Eli's chest and Eli began to blush.

"Mou! Nozomi, please get up." Eli begged but Nozomi was holding her too tight.

"Ericchi...you're so soft." Nozomi muttered and Eli didn't want to wake Nozomi at this moment.

Nozomi opened her eyes weakly and asked "Ericchi, why are you here?"

Eli pushed Nozomi and stood up and answered her question, "Well, you made me stay here and I'm going to make breakfast for you."

Nozomi widened her eyes and blushed and sat up looking at the blonde who had her hair down freely.

"Th-thank you, Ericchi…" Nozomi said shyly and Eli chuckled and teased her "Ara, Nozomi, why did you become flustered?"

Nozomi pouted and threw a pillow at the teasing blonde.

Eli closed her eyes on the action Nozomi did and said, "did you really think I won't fight back, Nozomi?"

Nozomi froze in her place and thought 'I know Ericchi is scary but who knew there was an even scarier version of her."

Eli threw a pillow on Nozomi and Nozomi fell down. Eli giggled and said, "I'll get to making breakfast then."

Eli walked to the kitchen and did some pancakes.

"I'll be taking a shower then, Ericchi." Nozomi announced and Eli stopped her,

"After breakfast, Nozomi."

Nozomi smirked and teased her "Ara, Ericchi...could it be that you want to take a bath with me?"

Eli blushed and gave her an ice cold glare and Nozomi sat down on the table.

"Just this once." Eli said and Nozomi began to blush.

"Ehhh?! Ericchi, i-it was a j-joke I-"

"I wanted to experience to have someone dear to me in the shower other than my sister." Eli said as she tried to not be flustered.

After breakfast, Nozomi prepared the bath and Eli didn't know why her actions are like this towards Nozomi. Her heart kept overpowering her mind she didn't want lead Nozomi on. She was gay, yes but what if Nozomi wasn't?

"Ericchi! The bath is ready!" Nozomi called and Eli went to the bathroom and saw Nozomi with towel wrapping up her body and Eli blushed.

"H-harasho…"

Was all could Eli say and Nozomi asked, "I didn't catch the meaning of that Russian word, Ericchi. What does it mean?"

"It just means "good" or "wow" or anything really…" Eli said and Nozomi walked up to her and took off her sleepwear.

"H-hey! Nozomi!" Eli said as she covered her privates and her chest.

"N-Nozomi...how unfair!" Eli said as she pulled Nozomi's towel away and it revealed every bit of her.

"Kyaah! E-Ericchi! How bold!" Nozomi shrieked and began blushing.

"It's your fault anyways, Nozomi." Eli scoffed and Nozomi held Eli's hand and led her to the bathtub.

"Nozomi…"

"I want to feel that feeling you wanted."

"What feeling?" Eli asked curiously as she felt the warm water all over her body.

"That feeling with someone else who is dear to you in the bath."

Eli smiled at her and made Nozomi lean on her shoulders.

"You know, I've been wondering, Ericchi…" Nozomi started but as she turned to Eli she saw that Eli was too embarrassed to even speak.

"Ericchi?"

Eli snapped out of her thoughts and asked "wh-what are we talking about, Nozomi?"

"Are we friends now?" Nozomi asked and Eli noticed that she was feeling lonely and she would actually feel bad that she would deny that they are friends.

"Well, yeah...I guess." Eli said coldly and Nozomi chuckled and suddenly Eli transformed into her fox form.

"Master Nozomi, you're so warm." Fox Eli said and Nozomi could feel the fox girl's body on her and blushed.

"E-Ericchi...that's too close." Nozomi whimpered and fox Eli rested on Nozomi's chest and Nozomi knew what to do.

'Sorry, Ericchi...I have to.'

Nozomi stroked Fox Eli's tail and it made her jump.

"Kyah! M-Master Nozomi…" Fox Eli whimpered and Nozomi blushed at the sight and said, "Please...bring back, Ericchi."

"Wh-why didn't you just say so? You didn't have to be so mean." Fox Eli said with a pout and instantly Eli turned back to normal and Nozomi just realized the position they were in but it was too late Eli had woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, Nozomi. I slept in the-" Eli stopped speaking when she realized that Nozomi was close to her.

"Wh-what are you d-doing to me, Nozomi?" Eli asked with a flustered tone and got out of the bathtub and instead just washed herself in the shower.

"I-I'm sorry. You were the one who pulled me into it." Nozomi protested and Eli blushed and replied coldly, "Me? Do something indecent to you? Don't tell lies, Nozomi."

"How did you get on top then?" Nozomi asked with a teasing smirk as she just stared at Eli's back.

'What a beautiful figure…' Nozomi thought and Eli blushed even more.

"Th-that's not the point. You might've hypnotized me or something."

Eli stood up and grabbed her towel and Nozomi got out as well and pulled her back in the bathroom.

"Don't go yet...I'll wash your hair." Nozomi said with a smile and Eli rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine."

Eli sat down on the small chair and Nozomi grabbed for the shower head and turned it on and sprayed it on Eli's blonde locks.

"Ericchi, you have such soft hair." Nozomi said as she ran her fingers down on Eli's hair and Eli just stayed silent.

After taking a shower Nozomi handed her a change of clothes and Eli asked, "would that even fit me?"

Nozomi nodded and gave it to her and let her change in it.

"Ericchi…I have something to ask you." Nozomi said and Eli looked at Nozomi who was currently putting on clothes.

"What is it, Nozomi?" Eli asked as she tried to find her ponytail.

Nozomi thought it was a bad time to ask something so useless.

"N-nevermind." Nozomi said as she dropped her question and Eli just forgot about it.

"Where's my ponytail, Nozomi? I can't find it." Eli said as she kept searching and Nozomi gave her a scrunchie and it wad blue.

"Th-that's not exactly mine, Nozomi."

Nozomi shook her head and said, "you're old one broke so I'm giving this to you. It's much softer than the one you had."

Eli took the scrunchie and tied her hair up and said, "Th-thank you. I'll make sure to give it back to you on Monday."

Nozomi chuckled and said "Ericchi, That's all yours. I insist."

Eli blushed and nodded and took her bag and said "I'll be going now. Alisa must be worried."

"Take care!" Nozomi said as she watched Eli go.

'Ericchi is so stubborn.' Nozomi thought and smiled.

* * *

A/N: This is probably the fan service chapter or some sorts but there will be something shocking that will happen in the next chapter. I promise. You will never would've expected something like it :D Thank you so so much for the support :D I couldn't thank you guys enough :3

Replies on the previous chapters:

Vortec2500: That's what happens when there is inspiration XD what Hanon would do will be a secret ;) You'll find out in the next chapter :D

Sleygal: Eli would realize it once Nozomi tells her. I have something in mind on how Nozomi will tell her ;)

Guest (Chapter 5): There will be if Eli is comfortable with Nozomi that is XD

Guest (Chapter 1): M rated scenes will be coming soon. I promise X3 and you're welcome and thanks for the review X3

Rena Bodewig: Don't ever be too lazy XD Thank you that you liked Eli having a different personality and I'm sorry if I made it too rushed. I'll explain it in some chapter since I had something in mind on how to answer your questions ;) and thank you for the support :D


	7. Chapter 7

It was Monday and Nozomi decided to wait for Eli outside her house.

"You didn't have to wait for me, Nozomi." Eli said as she locked the gate and Nozomi was curious on how she knew she was there.

"How did you know I was waiting for you?"

"That's a secret." Eli said with a wink and Nozomi thought it was the cutest thing ever.

They both started walking to school and Nozomi started the conversation,

"Ericchi, what do we do now as the new student council president and vice president?"

Eli thought about it and said, "well, the reason I wanted to be student council president was to listen to people's opinions about this school and I want to help this school for some reason."

Nozomi never thought that Eli liked the school so much even though she just transferred from Russia.

"Ericchi, you should show your passionate side once in a while. It kinda suits you." Nozomi said with a smile and Eli glared at her for a second and smiled at her.

"You're so hopeless, Nozomi."

When they got to school, the students were like whispering as they were passing by.

"Nozomi, did you do something?" Eli asked quietly and Nozomi just shook her head and when she looked at one girl, the girl immediately avoided eye contact.

"This is really strange." Nozomi said and she saw Nico handing out flyers.

"Nicocchi!" Nozomi called out and Nico widened her eyes and shouted, "Ayase-san, I wasn't touching her."

Nico had her hands up and Eli looked at Nozomi with confusion and went to the student council room and on the way, Eli walked up to one of the girls.

"What's wrong? Did me and Nozomi do something wrong?"

The girl just shook her head and pointed at Hanon who was smirking devilishly.

Eli knew she did something and asked angrily, "what the hell did you do this time?"

Eli felt Nozomi's hand on her shoulder and warned her "Ericchi, she's a senior."

"Yeah "Ericchi", you should listen to your vice president." Hanon mocked and Nozomi knew it was wrong to fight with a senior but mocking her made her snap.

"what makes you have the right to call her that?"

"Nozomi…" Eli tried calming her down but she failed.

Hanon continued her teasing "Eh? So what if I call her that? It's not like you're dating or anything."

Nozomi had tears in her eyes, it was rare for her to get mad at someone and Eli thought Hanon had enough.

"Whatever you told this whole school...I don't care! But if you hurt my friend, I will not forgive you!"

"Hmm? More like your soulmate. No one can see you as friends at all. So, if you want to stop this rumor just give her up." Hanon said and Nozomi looked at Eli with worried eyes telling her not to do what Hanon says.

"Ericchi…"

Eli grabbed Nozomi's hand and ran away leaving Hanon smirking devilishly as she went to her classroom.

"Ericchi." Nozomi called but Eli kept running while holding her wrist. It felt like she didn't want to let go.

"Ericchi! Stop! Please…" Nozomi shouted and Eli slowly stopped running and sobbed.

"Ericchi, don't listen to her. She's just tearing us apart." Nozomi said and she felt something fluffy wrapping around her waist and pulled her closer to Eli.

Nozomi knew who it was. It was Fox Eli crying on her shoulders.

"She's so mean, Master Nozomi!"

Nozomi thought it was best to go in a restroom and talk there so they did.

"Ericchi, stop crying. I won't let her hurt you." Nozomi said calmly as she stroked the blonde fox's hair.

"What did we even do wrong?" Fox Eli asked as she wiped her tears and Nozomi was curious about that as well.

"Say, Ericchi...can you change back? I promise I'll solve this." Nozomi said as she stared directly at Eli's eyes and wiped the tear that was falling from her face.

Fox Eli nodded and transformed back to normal.

'You're getting the hang of this, Ericchi. I promise I'll tell you about it.' Nozomi thought as she looked at Eli, who was just waking up from her transformation.

"Why are we in the bathroom?" Eli asked with a tired tone and Nozomi just giggled and left the bathroom and saw some girls across the hall.

"Hello. I want to ask you a-" but Nozomi was cut off by one of the girls.

"P-please. Don't harass us."

Nozomi widened her eyes at the response and asked politely, "No. I am positive that I won't do that. I'm just here to ask why are all the students think we're dating?"

The girl pulled out her phone and showed her a picture when Eli stayed over and they were both sleeping together.

"Nozomi, let's head to the student council room." Eli ordered with her usual cold tone.

Nozomi wanted to tell her but she felt like it was a bad time bringing it up.

Nozomi followed Eli to the student council room and noticed that Eli didn't even make any contact with her.

"Ericchi, what's with the attitude? Don't let this bother you." Nozomi said as they both went in the student council room.

"It doesn't bother me." Eli lied as she tried to keep calm.

"Ericchi, you're lying." Nozomi said as she helped Eli with the documents.

"H-how do you know that?" Eli asked nervously and Nozomi smiled at her and said, "you're always honest, Ericchi. You become nervous when you're lying."

Eli sighed with a small smile, "you figured me out, huh?"

"Of course it bothers me, Nozomi since I just accepted you as a friend and I feel like I'm causing you trouble." Eli continued and Nozomi shook her head on how wrong it was for Eli to think that.

"I didn't know you actually cared about me." Nozomi teased and Eli glared at her for ruining the moment and Nozomi just laughed nervously.

"Sorry but, really. You're not causing me trouble. I wouldn't abandon you or anything." Nozomi said as she smiled sadly and Eli tried to hold back her tears and sighed "Mou...Nozomi, stop making me emotional."

….

"So, Nozomi did you find out why the whole school keeps avoiding us?" Eli asked as she placed some files on the desk.

"Yeah. I forgot to tell you…"

Nozomi took her phone out and showed a picture of the two of them from yesterday, sleeping.

Eli blushed and became mad and marched her way to the auditorium to make an announcement.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi called out but it was too late. There was no stopping her. Nozomi followed her and saw Eli turning on the school speakers and made an announcement.

"Good morning everyone. This is your student council president, Ayase Eli. I just want to clear this rumor going on about me and my vice president. We're not dating! We're just friends. Thank you."

Eli ended her announcement and saw Nozomi leaning against the wall.

"Nozomi…"

"Let's go get some parfaits on the way home, okay?" Nozomi offered with a hurtful smile but Eli was too dense to even notice it but she did accept her offer.

Meanwhile…

Hanon was frustrated and was really mad on how her plan just got them even closer so she thought of a brilliant plan.

"This plan will probably be the one that will break them apart." Hanon said evilly.

* * *

A/N: How did I do? :) I want to know...and I wonder what will Hanon do to our favorite duo ;) Please leave reviews and thank you so much for the support :D

Replies to the previous chapters:

Vortec2500: Here's the whole chapter XD so, how did I do with Hanon sabotaging them? X3


	8. Chapter 8

Nozomi and Eli were doing their usual student council work and Nozomi placed some documents on the table when suddenly a blackout happened and Nozomi felt someone hugging her tightly.

"Ericchi…?" Nozomi said as she was curious on why Eli was scared but she knew exactly why.

"Ericchi could it be that…" But before Nozomi could even finish Eli said with an embarrassed tone, "D-don't speak of this, N-Nozomi."

Nozomi wanted to walk but Eli was holding her too tight and Nozomi just gave an awkward laugh.

"Ericchi, I won't be able to investigate if you're too tight." Nozomi said and Eli begged, "Don't let go. Please."

Suddenly Eli felt her skirt lifted and she shrieked and Nozomi asked, "why did you shriek? I'm here with you."

"That's the point. You're using this as an opportunity to molest me." Eli scoffed when suddenly there was a flash from outside.

"That sounded like...a camera!" Nozomi said as she ran to the door but someone stopped her.

"I-I said d-don't go." Eli said with a flustered tone and Nozomi knew that Eli was important and she'd never leave her. Nozomi patted Eli on the head and said, "Ericchi, don't worry I'll be your guide so please...trust me."

Eli couldn't really see Nozomi's face clearly but she could tell her smile os as bright as ever.

"Sure. I'll trust you. For now." Eli said adding her usual cold tone at the last part.

Nozomi chuckled and used her phone as light and guided Eli to outside of the school and Nozomi was curious about something though, 'how can there be a blackout if it's not raining that hard? That's a little strange.'

Eli was clinging on to Nozomi's arms the whole time and didn't even try to talk.

Suddenly Nozomi tripped on something and it made the both of them fell and another flash happened and Nozomi was starting to think that this was a trick but right now she wanted to get out of here with Eli.

"Mou! Nozomi, you're so clumsy!" Eli huffed as she got up and Nozomi sighed and continued to find their way out using her phone's light.

When they got out, Eli finally unwrapped herself around Nozomi's arm and said shyly, "S-sorry for acting like that...I'm just really scared of the dark."

Nozomi chuckled and said, "Don't worry. Everyone is afraid of something to be fair, Ericchi. I'm scared of losing you."

Eli blushed and suddenly she transformed into her fox form.

"Master Nozomi! I was so scared!" Fox Eli said as she hugged the purple head tightly and Nozomi kept asking herself 'what's the real Ericchi like? It might take a long time but I'll wait'

….

Meanwhile….

"Step 1 complete. It may be a do over of my first plan but I got more." Hanon said as she laughed evilly and looked at the pictures she got and send it to the whole school body.

….

The next day, Nozomi was once again waiting for Eli to come out when suddenly Eli surprised her.

"Kyaaahh!"

Eli giggled on Nozomi's reaction and said, "that's for yesterday."

"Mou! Ericchi, you're so mean!" Nozomi said with a pout and Eli couldn't stop laughing.

"We'll be late at school, you know." Nozomi huffed and Eli wiped a tear from her eye and apologized.

"For someone so mischievous, I didn't expect for you to be that easy." Eli said with a smile as she walked ahead of Nozomi.

Nozomi followed Eli and went to school and once again the whole school thinks they're dating.

"Ericchi, I thought you cleared the rumor up?" Nozomi asked and Eli thought so too.

"Oi! When are you two going to give up?"

Nozomi and Eli turned around and saw Nico.

"Who are you again?" Eli asked seriously.

"Yazawa Nico. Enough about my personal life. It's about time you two admit it!" Nico said as she pulled out a slingshot and Nozomi asked with a worried tone, "N-Nicocchi? What are you-?"

And in a split second Nozomi fell to the ground and Eli immediately caught Nozomi from falling.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not gonna let this actions go on. I'm telling the principal." Eli scoffed as she carried Nozomi bridal style.

Meanwhile in Nozomi's head…

"Master Nozomi! Are you okay?" Fox Eli asked as she saw Nozomi unconscious.

Nozomi slowly opened her eyes revealing Fox Eli who was wearing a blue kimono and was almost about to cry.

"Ericchi? Where am I?" Nozomi groaned and felt pain on her forehead.

"Ow! My forehead hurts."

Fox Eli lifted Nozomi's bangs and saw that her forehead was aching so she leaned closer and kissed it.

"Ericchi…"

Nozomi hugged the fox girl tightly. She didn't think it was a dream. It was too real to even be a dream.

She wanted to hug her forever but she knew that won't be possible.

Meanwhile…

Eli was running as fast as she could to the clinic and thought, 'Nozomi, you're so heavy…Why aren't you awake by now?'

As Eli went in the clinic she said, "my friend in unconscious and I need her to rest."

"Student council president...you're here."

Eli knew that voice and froze in her place.

"Hanon, I have no time for your games. I'm here to drop off my friend. Where's the nurse?"

Hanon revealed herself and suddenly the nurse came and asked, "why are you making such a ruckus in here? Get out!"

"But...my friend needs a bed." Eli protested and the nurse sighed and nodded.

"How about you?" The nurse asked Hanon who was frustrated and left.

Meanwhile…

"When am I going to tell her about you, Ericchi? How did she even get a fox spirit in her?" Nozomi asked and Fox Eli smirked at her and said playfully, "Master Nozomi, one question at a time. We got all day."

"All day? What do you mean? All things aside, where am I?" Nozomi asked feeling a little nervous and Fox Eli wrapped Nozomi using her tail.

"Calm down, Master Nozomi. You're safe and your body is just unconscious."

"I am unconscious right now?! What about Ericchi? Is she fine?" Nozomi asked and Fox Eli just rolled her eyes.

"You have so many questions. I'll answer one by one. First, yes. You are unconscious and second, of course Eli-chan is fine."

Nozomi let out a sigh of relief and wondered how Eli was born with a fox spirit or maybe she wasn't born with it.

Meanwhile...

"Nozomi, wake up. Please." Eli said as she nudged the purple head a little and she didn't know what to do at a time like this so she asked to be excused from her classes until Nozomi wakes up.

* * *

"That was unexpected, Nico. I didn't want you to make Nozomi faint." Hanon scoffed and Nico glared at her and shot back "I didn't even want to do that to Nozomi! Now, Ayase-san will probably tell it to the principal!"

Hanon took out tons of money and said, "step 2 is a bust but let's keep going. I'm paying you. Here."

Nico received the money and huffed, "fine. What's step 3 by the way?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Hanon said as she left Nico, guilty on what she's doing but she had to for her family.

"That wasn't very nice, was it?"

Nico was startled at the voice and turned around revealing a scarlet haired girl that she has never seen before.

* * *

A/N: This took longer than expected XD things are getting intense here X3 Thank you for the support, everyone :D Leave reviews, Favorites or follows XD

Replies to previous chapters:

Vortec2500: Well, here's the update XD Eli did fix the problem but then, there's Hanon who is scheming a bigger plan.

Sleygal: glad you liked the fan service XD Nozomi is a little bit scared on telling Eli her fox forms and maybe she will tell her at some point. I promise X3


	9. Chapter 9

"Who...are you?"

The girl lifted her head revealing her beautiful yet cold violet eyes that left Nico speechless.

"My name isn't important right now but I am a spirit."

Nico gritted her teeth and asked with an annoyed tone, "what are you even doing here, brat. If Nozomi is paying you to do this then I've had enough."

Nico left, leaving the scarlet haired spirit annoyed and angry.

Meanwhile….

Nozomi slowly woke up revealing Eli who was inches away from her lips and blushed.

"E-Ericchi?!" Nozomi asked in shock and it made Eli roll her eyes and smirked and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're alive." Eli said in relief that Nozomi was still alive.

"Why wouldn't I be? I was just unconscious." Nozomi said awkwardly along with a chuckle.

Eli unwrapped herself from Nozomi and scoffed, "I can't believe that a simple rock made you unconscious for the whole day."

Nozomi giggled and was glad that she was with Eli again and offered, "As my thanks...let me walk you home."

"Don't you always do that?" Eli said playfully with a smirk.

"I guess so."

….

They both walked home and Nozomi kept wondering how she will tell Eli about her fox spirit that is in her.

"Say, Nozomi. Want to study together tonight?" Eli offered and Nozomi looked at Eli, even though it was dark she felt like Eli's smile was like a light.

Nozomi accepted the offer and went over to Eli's house.

After a few minutes…

"I told you to study, Nozomi." Eli scolded as she watched Nozomi snoop around her room.

"Ericchi, you do ballet?" Nozomi asked and Eli blushed and immediately took it from her hands.

"D-Don't look at those." Eli said with an embarrassed tone and Nozomi quirked her eyebrows in confusion and said, "there's nothing to be embarrassed about, Ericchi. Especially this."

Eli placed back the picture to where it belongs and said, "I know that but...I didn't want anyone to know."

Nozomi nodded and suddenly Eli transformed into her fox form.

"Master Nozomi! This is terrible!"

Nozomi actually thought it was funny on how her fox transformation now wears a kimono.

"What is it this time, Ericchi?" Nozomi asked curiously and fox Eli sighed deeply and suddenly a scarlet haired girl came.

"Who's this?" Nozomi asked curiously.

"She's…" Fox Eli said nervously and the scarlet haired girl said coldly, "The name's Nishikino Maki. I'm a spirit that Ayase-san brought. I'm getting a little bored though."

"What? Why? How can I even see you right now?" Nozomi asked as she went closer to Maki to see if she's real or not and she is.

"You don't know about your spiritual powers?" Maki asked and Nozomi thought of one thing about Maki and she was just like Eli.

'Ericchi...Ericchi...Oh no. I've got to study with her for the exams tomorrow!'

"Go back to normal, Ericchi. Please?" Nozomi said and Fox Eli didn't know why but she felt Nozomi's strong emotions towards the human blonde.

"Why? Don't you like me?" Fox Eli asked sadly as her ears drooped down and her tail went down.

Nozomi felt guilty but she really needed to study.

"It's not like that, Ericchi. I just need to study my exams that's all."

Fox Eli knew that but she wanted to spend more time with her master.

Fox Eli went closer to Nozomi and kissed her slowly and Maki fake coughed and Fox Eli immediately pulled away.

"Sorry." Fox Eli said along with a nervous chuckle.

"Let's do this another time. For now, turn back to normal. Nozomi needs to study...I have a bad feeling about it though." Maki said as she left and Nozomi knew she wasn't really the smart type like Eli nor did she like studying but maybe with Eli's teaching skills maybe she can pass.

"Fine. But, don't think I'll give up just because I'm a spirit." Fox Eli said as she transformed back to normal.

"What happened?" Eli groaned as she placed her hand on her aching forehead.

"You slept…." Nozomi lied and Eli bought her lie and asked, "were you able to study, Nozomi?"

Nozomi read her english textbook and said nervously, "Y-yeah...I was able to study…"

"The test is tomorrow and if you fail then you're not capable to be my vice president but I want you to still be my vice president. You're the perfect one for me."

Nozomi blushed at the last part and thought 'is she doing this on purpose or is she telling the truth? No matter...this is for Ericchi...I'll study till I die.'

Nozomi held both of Eli's hands and said, "If that's how you really feel, Ericchi then...I'll study."

"Did you think that was a confession?" Eli asked with a serious tone and Nozomi nodded slowly.

"You're such a hopeless romantic." Eli sighed and Nozomi took out her tarot cards and picked one up and showed her the lovers card.

Eli blushed and Nozomi said, "I'll show you my spiritual power this time, Ericchi!"

"Go back to studying, Nozomi. I have no time for this." Eli groaned and Nozomi continued her little rants, "I'll tell you your fortune for tomorrow, Ericchi. Tomorrow...Something big will happen or rather something really terrible will happen tomorrow."

"That doesn't make anything better." Eli scoffed as she watched Nozomi frown at ground thinking of something.

"Nozomi?"

….

Exams day came and a knock was heard at Nozomi's door.

Nozomi was still sleeping peacefully and the knock became louder.

"Nozomi, are you still sleeping? I'm coming in." Eli said but as she opened the door it was locked and for some reason her senses made her look under a flower pot and the key was there.

"There you are."

Eli unlocked the door and saw Nozomi still sleeping. Eli rolled her eyes and pulled Nozomi out of her bed.

"Kyah! What the? Is there an earthquake?" Nozomi asked as she was startled and Eli couldn't believe how Nozomi can be late at a day like this.

"No. Even worst, exams are today. How can you oversleep?" Eli scolded and Nozomi was fully awake and realized everything.

"Oh no...I gotta change!" Nozomi said as she panicked and got ready for school.

"How can you survive?" Eli asked and Nozomi just laughed nervously.

….

They both got to school on time and got ready for their exams and Nozomi was having trouble with Math.

'Hmm? What are you supposed to do with the x again?' Nozomi asked herself and knew that she was screwed.

'I have to pass this...for Ericchi.'

* * *

A/N: There's a reason on why this is all happening. Trust me XD anyways, thank you guys for the support that you give X3 and what did you think of this chapter? And this won't be like a side NicoMaki but if you guys DO want them to be part of the story just tell me X3

Replies to the previous chapters:

Vortec2500: All your questions will be answered in the next chapter X3 (I promise it will be so intense. I think? XD)

Guest: Thank you :)

Sleygal: Yup X3

Myrrtlee: Glad you're enjoying it :D


	10. Chapter 10

After the exams Nozomi was relieved that it was all over and Eli asked sternly, "did you answer all of the questions properly? Your title as vice president is at stake here, Nozomi."

Nozomi laughed nervously and said, "I did, Ericchi. Now, that exams are over...let's rest for awhile."

Eli agreed and left with Nozomi.

Meanwhile…

"Those two are finally gone." Nico said as she headed straight to the faculty room and Hanon was there leaning against the wall.

"You're late, Nico!" Hanon said with an irritated tone and Nico rolled her eyes. She didn't want to do this to be honest, but she had to work for her siblings.

"Sorry, Hanon. I didn't want Nozomi or Eli to see me." Nico said and Hanon saw that the faculty is empty.

Hanon and Nico sneaked in the faculty and looked for the exam papers.

….

"Ericchi, I'm sensing a bad aura…" Nozomi said as she looked at Eli with worried eyes. Eli looked at Nozomi with a puzzled look and asked, "why are you feeling that? Is it the test?"

"Kinda...I just feel like there's something going on." Nozomi said as she frowned and Eli wasn't used to Nozomi's sadness so she had to do something.

"Nozomi, a frown doesn't suit you. Don't worry. I'm sure you did fine at the exams." Eli said as she smiled at the purple head.

This was the first time Eli cheered her up. Nozomi smiled and suggested, "say, want to go to the shrine? I want to do something there."

"Yeah, sure."

….

"There." Hanon said as she was done sabotaging Nozomi's test paper.

Nico felt guilty and remembered the scarlet haired girl's words.

"Come on, Nico. If this works, I'll at least be vice president...and I'll take out Eli next after that." Hanon said as she left the faculty room along with Nico.

'This is wrong…' Nico thought and Hanon went home without her. Nico went to her usual hangout and she saw the scarlet haired girl from before.

"What are you doing here?" Nico asked as she walked up to the girl.

"I come here all the time. What's your problem?" The girl replied and Nico thought, 'if she comes here all the time then I should know her…'

"If you're always here, then why don't I see you?" Nico asked with a curious tone and the girl said with a cool tone, "It's because...I don't want you to see me but now that you know me...here I am. I'm Nishikino Maki if you're curious."

'Maki…what a beautiful name...wait what?!'

"Yazawa Nico. Say, are you really a spirit?" Nico asked and Maki just nodded and suddenly Nico poked her cheeks.

"H-hey! What was that for?" Maki asked with a slightly flustered tone and Nico ignored her statement and kept poking her while saying, "if you're a spirit then why can I touch you?"

Maki gave her an ice cold glare and Nico stopped poking her and Maki gave her an answer, "I can turn into a human and don't you have better things to do?"

"Like what?" Nico asked dumbly and Maki rolled her eyes and said, "like your siblings. It's almost dinner time, you know?"

Nico widened her eyes and knew Maki was right and excused herself from the scarlet haired girl and left.

….

"Ericchi, I have something to tell you…" Nozomi started and Eli was curious on what Nozomi might tell her. She was starting to doubt Nozomi was even making an antidote due to how much time they're bonding with each other.

"What is it, Nozomi?" Eli asked with a curious tone and Nozomi became nervous and didn't think that this time would come but instead of telling her the truth she once again stopped herself from telling her.

"You know, I like you." Nozomi spilled and mentally slapped herself and Eli quirked her eyebrows and said awkwardly, "I like you too? But maybe as a friend. Was that all?"

Nozomi wanted to tell her but her mind kept stopping her and said, "Y-yeah. As a friend…"

Eli knew something was up so she moved closer to Nozomi looking directly in her turquoise eyes and Nozomi blushed a little bit on how close their bodies are.

"What's wrong, Nozomi? Are you hiding something?" Eli asked raising one eyebrow up and Nozomi gulped and Eli kept moving closer until their lips were inches away from each other.

"E-Ericchi, I-I'm fine. R-really." Nozomi stuttered and Eli leaned in and whispered in Nozomi's ear "you're too easy to read, Nozomi."

Nozomi widened her eyes and the blonde just pulled away and smiled at her.

"If you're ready to tell me that secret then, just tell me. No need to be shy." Eli said as she took off her poonytail and Nozomi was still left speechless when the blonde just lets her hair down and Eli gave her the ponytail that Nozomi gave her.

"Here. You can have it back."

"Why? I gave it to you. Remember?" Nozomi said and Eli wasn't used to being given things and Eli actually liked the scrunchie that Nozomi gave her.

"I just think that you're doing too much for me…" Eli said, looking at the groubd and Nozomi took the ponytail and tied Eli's hair up and Eli blushed a little bit and suddenly her phone rang and it was Alisa.

"Who's calling?" Nozomi asked curiously as she stood up and lied down on her bed.

"It's just Alisa." Eli said as she answered her phone and Alisa asked with a worried tone, "Onee-chan! Where are you? I'm so worried. Are you at Nozomi-san's house? How are the exams?"

Eli chuckled at how worried her little sister is and answered, "yes. I am at Nozomi's house and exams were great. You should stop worrying about me and do your own things at school, okay?"

"Sure! But, I won't promise anything. Bye, onee-chan!"

And with that Alisa hung up and Eli saw that Nozomi was smirking.

Why are you making that face?" Eli asked curiously and Nozomi answered, "I can't believe you have a sister complex."

Eli closed her eyes in annoyance and said, "sister complex? Do you want me to prove that I don't have that?"

Nozomi nodded and hummed in response and Eli tackled Nozomi and pinned her down on the bed.

"Kyaahh! Ericchi!"

Nozomi couldn't get out of Eli's grip and suddenly transformed into a fox girl.

"Master Nozomi, why don't you like playing with me?" Fox Eli asked and it was Nozomi's chance to ask her about Eli's past and how she was born with the fox spirit.

"Ericchi! I have something to ask you." Nozomi said as she freed herself from the blonde's grip and stood up.

"What is it, Master Nozomi?" Fox Eli asked tilting her head a little and Nozomi asked, "how is Ericchi born with a fox spirit in her?"

Fox Eli widened her eyes at the question. She was finally going to tell her. A shocking tale that no one knows and Nozomi will finally hear it.

* * *

A/N: All right so many things happened this chapter X3 The next chapter will be about the time Eli was possessed by a fox spirit and maybe or maybe not Nozomi was part of it. Anyways, did you like the chapter, everyone? X3 leave reviews and thank you for the support X3

Replies to the chapters:

Vortec2500: Aww sorry if you expected something :C and we'll know everything about Nozomi's test paper next chapter ;) and NicoMaki will be like a side ship in this story :D I don't know about them being friends though...maybe they will or maybe they won't :3

Sleygal: Here's the next update X3 glad you're enjoying Maki's presence X3

Guest: There will be a side NicoMaki from time to time :3 and here's the next chapter :D


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you want me to show you her story, Master Nozomi?" Fox Eli asked with an intimidating voice and Nozomi nodded.

"I'm ready, Ericchi!"

Fox Eli chanted a spell and before they knew it, they both went back in time and Nozomi saw a blonde woman who looks a lot like Eli.

"That's Eli-chan's grandmother. She's praying at the shrine to get blessings from the gods and Eli is back at home sleeping since she's a newborn."

"Where's her mother?" Nozomi asked curiously since Eli never actually mentioned her.

Fox Eli's ears drooped and Nozomi knew something happened

Eli's grandmother was done praying at the shrine when suddenly a dark aura was felt by Nozomi and an evil spirit appeared right before their eyes.

"Who are you?" Eli's grandmother asked and Nozomi wanted to do something but unfortunately no one can see or hear them.

"I am the guardian of this shrine and I am intrigued about your granddaughter. I can sense a strong aura from her."

Eli's grandmother quirked her eyebrows and asked, "what could you possibly want from my granddaughter?"

"I want her to be one of us." The spirit said and Eli's grandmother became angry and said angrily, "I won't let you get my granddaughter! You should stay away from my family!"

"You know I can do anything, Ayase-san...I can do anything with a snap." The spirit snapped her fingers and thunder struck down at the Ayase residence and immediately Eli's grandmother ran back to her home, hearing a baby crying and Nozomi and Fox Eli followed her.

"This is pretty messed up, Ericchi!" Nozomi said as she tried to catch up with the blonde fox girl and when they got there, they were met with a terrible sight.

"No…"

Nozomi didn't want to believe what she's seeing. She saw Eli's mom on the floor, lifeless and she knew the spirit took over Eli and no one knew that except for Eli's grandmother.

"She kept it a secret for years and here I am." Fox Eli said as she turned everything back to normal and Nozomi knew why Eli was acting that way.

"So...you're the same spirit that killed her mother?" Nozomi asked while avoiding eye contact with the fox girl.

Fox Eli felt Nozomi's anger and just turned back to normal and Nozomi started to cry.

"Nozomi…?"

Nozomi couldn't stop her tears from flowing. She felt bad for Eli, she wanted to protect her and suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her.

"Why are you crying, Nozomi? Didn't I tell you that it doesn't suit your pretty face when you're sad." Eli said and Nozomi immediately wiped her tears away and muttered, "I-I'm sorry, Ericchi…"

Eli was curious but she didn't want to ask Nozomi since maybe it was personal.

….

The test results came and Nozomi noticed that Fox Eli hasn't appeared once ever since and Nozomi actually missed her.

"Nozomi Tojo and Eli Ayase and Hanon Ichinose. Please come to the principal's office."

Nozomi and Eli looked at each other with worried looks and went there immediately.

….

"What could you possibly want from us, ma'am?" Eli asked curiously and the principal showed the test results and Eli saw Nozomi's score and it was so low that it's impossible to believe.

"This must've been a mistake!" Eli protested and Nozomi saw her scores and knew something was off.

"Ma'am, I suggest that Nozomi should be replaced. It's not good for the student council's reputation to have someone...this dumb." Hanon said as she looked at Nozomi with a mischievous look and Nozomi protested, "I answered the exams properly, ma'am! I studied the whole day with Ericchi! How can this even happen?"

"I've heard the rumors of you both. Were you both really studying at that time?" Principal Minami asked with a stern tone and Eli and Nozomi both blushed and Hanon said with a smirk, "I guess the rumors are true."

"There is nothing between me and Nozomi!" Eli shouted and Nozomi didn't know what to feel. Should she feel mad because Hanon had something to do with this or should she feel sadness since Eli just admitted that nothing actually happened between them. Eli stormed out of the room and Nozomi sighed deeply.

"Ichinose-san."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You're the new vice president." Principal Minami said and Nozomi had to do something but first she has to find Eli. She has to chase her and be there for her.

"Tojo-san!" Principal Minami called out but Nozomi didn't listen and left to find Eli.

….

'She didn't mean that, did she?' Nozomi thought as she felt her tears forming.

Nozomi tripped over and sighed, "how clumsy of me…"

Suddenly someone familiar came and offered her a hand.

"You are always clumsy, you know?"

Nozomi looked up and saw fox Eli with a smile on her face.

Nozomi grabbed her hand and pulled herself up.

"Ericchi!" Nozomi cried out as she hugged the blonde fox girl tightly.

Fox Eli rubbed Nozomi's back, comforting her.

"I miss you so much...Master Nozomi." Fox Eli said and Nozomi pulled herself away and suddenly Maki came and said coldly, "You know, it's rude to leave in the middle of our conversation, Eli."

Fox Eli laughed nervously and said, "sorry. It's just that...I missed my master."

Nozomi blushed and it was like she forgot her problems for a moment but then Fox Eli turned back to normal, unexpectedly and Nozomi caught Eli into her arms.

"There. I'm sorry for interrupting the drama you and the blonde had. I'm off to somewhere important. I'll see you two later." Maki said as she left and Eli opened her eyes slowly and saw Nozomi who was currently carrying her.

"Ericchi…"

Eli immediately blushed and pushed Nozomi a little and asked with a shocked tone, "how the hell did I get here? What happened?"

Nozomi tried to think of a lie that will make Eli believe her and said nervoulsly, "you fainted?"

Eli quirked her eyebrows and asked with a confused tone, "fainted? Me? How?"

"You know what? It's better if we talk somewhere private, Ericchi." Nozomi said with an innocent smile and Eli remembered the whole incident awhile ago and scoffed, "you told me you studied but apparently you didn't."

Nozomi looked down and frowned and muttered, "It's Hanon's fault…"

Eli didn't actually hear what Nozomi said and continued,

"I believed that you can pass that test, Nozomi. I wanted you to pass that test to still be my vice president. I want you to tell me my mistakes even though I completely ignore them…"

Nozomi looked at Eli and snapped, "I did work hard for that exam, Ericchi! I don't want to fail you because I love being with you! I don't care if you only see me as a vice president...to me you're my best friend…"

"Nozomi…"

Eli wasn't really good at catching up with other people's feelings but she knew she hurt Nozomi, the one who was there from the start. She didn't like to admit her feelings to other people but it's true...Nozomi was her best friend.

Eli pulled Nozomi and hugged her and said, "I'm sorry, Nozomi. I was just afraid to accept that someone so beautiful and reliable as you would be my friend."

"A-are we good, Ericchi?" Nozomi asked as she faced Eli and Eli smiled and nodded.

"What should we do now though?" Nozomi asked and Eli wasn't really sure how to get Nozomi back in her position as vice president.

"I don't know. Maybe retake the exam? They should at least give you a chance. Say, how come your grades were so low?" Eli asked curiously. Eli was sure that Nozomi studied. She wouldn't let herself fail just like that.

"I don't know, Ericchi but I have a feeling Hanon was responsible for it…" Nozomi said and Eli suddenly pulled Nozomi's ribbon and pulled her closer. Nozomi blushed and asked with a flustered tone, "E-Ericchi, wh- what's going on?"

Eli just stared at Nozomi's turquoise colored eyes and muttered, "someday…"

Nozomi was confused and she felt Eli let go of her ribbon and walked away and said with a smile, "let's go ask the principal to give you a retake, Nozomi."

Nozomi just nodded, still speechless on what was Eli's intentions when she pulled her close but she just shook it off for now.

* * *

A/N: Yes. I know it's a little messed up and a little angsty but I kinda like the angst and drama for awhile X3 sorry this took so long :3 So, what did you guys think of this chapter? X3

Replies to the previous chapter:

Vortec2500: Glad to repay you X3 and here's the intense chapter hope it isn't too dark for you :)

Sleygal: Sorry if it confused you XD well, here's the backstory hope it wasn't dark for you...


	12. Chapter 12

Eli and Nozomi wished this day was over and went to the student council room together and Eli remembered Nozomi wasn't her vice president anymore and saw Hanon seated with a smirk on her face.

"Hanon…"

"Eli, why did you bring Nozomi? She isn't allowed here, you know?"

Eli knew she was right and Nozomi had a smile on her face and Eli thought, 'what's with that smile? Is she holding back her tears?'

"Ericchi, Hanon-senpai is right...I shouldn't be here. I'll see you tomorrow. I guess." Nozomi said as she left and tried her best not to cry.

'This is weird...I shouldn't be crying.'

….

"I know you did something, Hanon." Eli growled as she sorted some documents and Hanon looked at her innocently.

"Me? I can't change test papers, you know?" Hanon lied as she looked at Eli with a evil smirk.

Eli had to get proof that Nozomi didn't fail and she needs to do it fast.

….

Nozomi was in the classroom staring outside the window and thought, 'what's taking Ericchi so long...I hope Hanon isn't giving her a hard time or worst...Fox Ericchi doesn't suddenly appear…'

Nozomi heard footsteps and thought it was Eli and she tried to surprise her.

"Ericchi! Eh? Nicocchi? You're still here?"

Nico became startled and scoffed, "what the hell, Nozomi? Are you trying to kill me?"

Nozomi thought Nico went home already but clearly she didn't.

"What are you doing here anyway? Why aren't you with Eli in the student council room?" Nico asked curiously but truly she knew why.

Nozomi looked down and said sadly, "h-haven't you heard? Hanon-senpai is the new vice president…"

Nico knew she had to help Nozomi. If she helped Nozomi she might see Maki again.

"And you're just going to let her be with Eli?! Hanon is a monster, Nozomi! She's out to get you two!" Nico said angrily and Nozomi was surprised that Nico snapped at her, usually she didn't care about what Nozomi says.

"Nicocchi, what are you talking about? Ericchi will be fine. She's strong after all…" Nozomi said as she put up a fake smile but Nico saw through it.

"How long are you gonna put up this act?! You know what you truly wanna do, Nozomi! Just go and save Eli!" Nico said and Nozomi just followed Nico's orders.

'Ericchi...I'm on my way.'

….

Hanon just sat there and Eli scoffed, "can you help me out for a bit? Why did you even volunteer in becoming vice president if you're not even gonna help."

Hanon glared at her growled, "don't talk to a senior like that, blondie. Isn't this what Nozomi does anyway?"

"I'll replace you just you wait…" Hanon muttered and Eli heard her and stayed silent.

"Ericchi!"

Eli jumped a little and was surprised that Nozomi came in, exhausted and Eli asked curiously, "Nozomi, what are you doing here? I thought you went home."

"I can't go home without you, Ericchi!" Nozomi said as her tears were falling and Hanon thought 'why is she still here? Did something happen?'

"Hey! You two better not get lovey dovey around me right now!" Hanon scoffed as she tried to leave but Nozomi stopped her and glared at her.

"You will pay for this…"

Hanon didn't want to get physical but if she had to then she would do it.

Hanon pushed Nozomi away and Nozomi fell to the ground and Eli didn't care about Hanon getting away she cared for Nozomi more.

"Nozomi, get up. I'm here." Eli said as she pulled Nozomi up and Nozomi suddenly hugged her.

"Ericchi...let's stay here. Please."

Eli smiled and rubbed Nozomi's head and said, "this is the first time you actually asked me something so selfish."

Nozomi could feel Eli's warmth and asked shyly,

"Is that...alright?"

Eli hugged Nozomi and nodded and suddenly Nico came and scoffed, "how long are you two just going to hug each other?"

Eli and Nozomi widened their eyes and immediately pulled away from each other.

"N-Nicocchi? What are you doing here?" Nozomi asked as she wiped tears from her face.

Eli didn't exactly know who Nico truly is but she had a bad feeling about her.

"You two are both too protective of yourselves, you know? It's kind of irritating."

"We're just best friends, Nico." Eli said and Nico glared at her and asked, "are you really just best friends?"

Eli froze and Nico sighed and said, "oh well, I need to go home. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Nico left and Nozomi looked at Eli who looked a little disturbed.

"Ericchi, are you okay?"

Eli nodded and said, "let's get parfaits on the way home, okay?"

Nozomi smiled and nodded and left with her.

….

At the parfait place...

Nozomi repeated what Nico said awhile ago and it turns out Nico was right...it's pretty hard to believe that they're just friends.

"Ericchi…"

Eli looked at her and asked, "what's wrong, Nozomi?"

"Wh-what do you...think of me?" Nozomi asked as her eyes began to water and Eli blushed at the question and asked with a flustered tone, "wh-what's this all of a s-sudden?"

Nozomi widened her eyes and apologized immediately and Eli sighed, "Mou! Don't ask things like that out of the blue, okay?"

Nozomi smiled sadly and thought, 'I knew it...I'm always going to be just your friend...nothing else.'

"Sorry, Ericchi. I wasn't thinking." Nozomi said with a nervous laugh while trying to hold back her tears.

The two went home and Nozomi was right in front of her door and Eli said with a questioning tone, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Nozomi nodded but she didn't want to go home. It was painful on how she got rid of the habit of being alone all the time and it was because of Eli.

Nozomi turned around and leaned in and Eli was caught off guard and got kissed on the cheeks.

"Thank you, Ericchi." Nozomi said as she put up a fake smile and Eli didn't understand Nozomi's tone and scoffed, "Wh-what was that for?"

Nozomi giggled and unlocked the door and said "I'll see you tomorrow."

And Nozomi went in her apartment and closed the door.

Eli wanted to stop the door from closing but she didn't have the courage to tell Nozomi how she really feels and no matter how many times she denies that she likes Nozomi, she ends up accepting those feelings.

"I'm such an idiot…" Eli muttered as she went home. Eli touched her cheek softly and thought, 'your lips...it felt so soft…'

Eli blushed and shook her thoughts out and said to herself, "why am I thinking like this?"

…

The next day…

"I'm ready for this retake, Ericchi. I'm sure I'll pass." Nozomi said cheerfully as they both walked together to school.

Eli looked at her and said,"you better pass it. I can't wait to have you back in the student council."

Nozomi suddenly hugged her and Eli stopped walking and asked with a chuckle, "what are you doing, Nozomi? We'll be late, you know?"

"Ericchi just said something weird!"

"What did I say?" Eli asked curiously and Nozomi unwrapped herself from Eli and said with a little giggle, "It's a secret, Ericchi."

"Mou! Don't tease me and just tell me." Eli said with a pout and Nozomi blushed at how cute Eli looks.

"You said...you want me back but...I'm always here, you know?" Nozomi said as she smiled and Eli grabbed her hand and walked to school.

"Let's go. We'll be late for your retake."

Nozomi hummed in response and went to school with Eli to take a retake of the exam and every step on the way the never let go of each other's hand.

* * *

A/N: It seems like our two parfait buddies are getting along X3 The next chapter is still a mystery to me and will Principal Minami actually make her take a retake or will Hanon convince her not to? Anyways, thank you all for the support :D (BTW ever wondered the back story of chapter 1? If you wanna know just ask me since I've written that as like a special chapter :3)

Replies to previous chapters:

Vortec2500: Glad you liked the angst X3 oh...we'll see in the next chapter if she will take a retake or not and Eli is not doing too well with Hanon as vice...

Anon: IKR? XD and thank you so much I appreciate that you like it :)


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you mean you'll give her a retake?" Hanon asked angrily and Nozomi had a smile on her face and said cheerfully, "sure, Principal Minami. I'll take the retake after classes."

Principal Minami smiled and said, "We should give second chances, Tojo-san...but don't waste it."

Nozomi saluted and said, "I won't let you down."

After their discussion with the principal the three of them went out of the room and Nozomi stuck out her tongue on Hanon.

Hanon just groaned and left and Eli said calmly, "We did it, Nozomi. I just need you to study for later."

"Who cares? I'm going to be with Ericchi again!" Nozomi squealed as she hugged Eli.

Eli just let out a small laugh and went to their classes.

….

"I'm done with this, Hanon! I've had enough of your tricks towards Nozomi and Eli!" Nico scowled as she walked away and Hanon shouted, "Fine then! I don't need you! I can do this myself!"

Hanon huffed as she went back to class and Nico sighed in relief since Hanon didn't eat her alive or something.

"What's it like doing the right thing?"

Nico jumped at the familiar cold tone and saw Maki leaning against the wall.

"You saw that, huh? Well, I just didn't want to be the cause of a possible relationship between those two." Nico said and Maki leaned in and Nico blushed and felt a kiss on her cheek.

Nico was almost going to explode and asked with a flustered tone, "Wh-what was th-that for?"

Maki hid her blushing face and huffed, "I-It's a thank you for doing the right thing…"

"W-well, do it properly because...that was sudden." Nico scoffed and Maki just giggled.

….

Eli waited outside for Nozomi to finish her retake of the exam and suddenly Hanon came and Eli asked angrily, "why are you here, Hanon?"

Hanon sighed and said simply, "check your locker, Blondie."

And Hanon left and Eli followed her instructions and opened her locker and a little note fell and Eli picked it up.

'What could this be? Another love confession?' Eli thought as she opened the note and it wrote:

'Ericchi, It's been months ever since we were friends and the truth is...I like you even more than that. But, I know you wouldn't like me back so I hope our friendship stays the same…

Love,

Nozomi'

Eli blushed after reading the note and thought, 'Nozomi, won't write this...and she won't write notes.'

"Ericchi! I'm done! Let's celebrate!" Nozomi cheered as she ran towards the blonde and suddenly she saw a note and asked, "what's that, Ericchi?"

Eli pocketed the note and said nervously, "you know, just another confession."

Nozomi quirked her eyebrows and asked curiously, "you look a little disturbed about it though...is everything alright?"

Eli smiled and said, "yeah I'm fine. Let's go celebrate at your house…"

Nozomi grabbed her hand and smiled at her and said, "Let's go, Ericchi."

Eli blushed and felt her body being dragged by Nozomi and thought, 'is she pretending that she didn't write that note? She should at least be true to herself…'

….

Nico saw Hanon on the way home and asked, "it's unusual to see you in a place like this, Hanon."

Hanon glared at her and sighed "you were right, Nico… I can't break those two up...except for one plan."

Nico widened her eyes and asked with a frightened tone, "wh-what did you do, Hanon…?"

Hanon smirked and said, "I should break them using the power of their emotions...confession and rejection."

Nico actually thought that this plan would break them but knowing Nozomi...she wouldn't let go of Eli easily.

"Do what you want, Hanon. Those two will work it out…" Nico said as she left and Hanon sighed deeply.

…

The next day, Nozomi noticed that Eli hasn't been talking to her as much ever since the retake so she asked, "Ericchi, why do you look so down?"

Eli snapped out of her thoughts and replied to Nozomi nervously, "y-yeah. I'm fine, Nozomi."

"Really? You just seem out of it. What was written in the letter? The cards are telling me that's the cause of your sadness." Nozomi said as she stopped walking and Eli faced her and snapped, "why are you acting like this? Just tell me how you really feel, Nozomi! Right here, right now!"

Nozomi was confused and began to panic and said, "Ericchi… I'm sorry. Whatever it is I did."

Eli took out the note and threw it at Nozomi and ran away.

Nozomi picked the note up and saw the fake confession.

"I didn't write this…" Nozomi muttered and she suddenly chanted something and summoned fox Eli.

"Eh?! Master Nozomi, how did you…?"

"I don't know! But, I need your help! I can't continue this communication much longer." Nozomi groaned as she tried to focus and fox Eli said sadly, "Sorry, Master Nozomi but...I think you're the only one who can fix your friendship."

And Fox Eli faded away and Nozomi was sweating due to how much power that cost.

Nozomi ran through the halls and each room had no sign of Eli.

'Be honest with my feelings? But...if I'm honest then wouldn't it worsen our friendship?' Nozomi thought and suddenly she heard a guitar playing in the music room and saw Eli playing it.

'I didn't know she played the guitar…' Nozomi thought as she watched the blonde playing a melody that Nozomi instantly fell in love with.

Eli sighed and saw Nozomi outside watching her and scoffed, "what are you doing here?"

Nozomi went in the room and said with a deep breath, "Remember that antidote? Well, it won't work because the the truth is...you were born with a fox spirit!"

Eli widened her eyes in shock and Nozomi realized what she said and thought, 'th-that wasn't supposed to be my confession…'

Eli didn't know what to say, so many things are going on that she can't speak the right words. She thought Nozomi was lying but she seemed really serious so she believed her.

"When did you know about this?" Eli asked as she didn't look directly at Nozomi.

"Two days after the...accident?" Nozomi said nervously and Eli placed the guitar down and stood up and growled, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared...I'm always scared when I'm telling you something because I knew this will happen, Ericchi!" Nozomi cried and Eli calmed down and sighed "I'm sorry, Nozomi."

Eli stood up and walked towards Nozomi and slowly leaned in and Nozomi blushed and felt Eli's lips on hers.

After the two pulled away, Nozomi was too flustered to say anything.

"That means the letter is true too, right?" Eli asked and Nozomi just nervously laughed and Eli knew she didn't write the letter.

Suddenly Principal Minami announced that Nozomi is once again the vice president of the student council and Nozomi said, "I did that for you so please don't be mad."

Eli just stared at the purple head who had a little smile on her face wondering, 'how can you still smile at me like that?'

Eli felt someone grabbing her hand and it was Nozomi and said, "let's go, Ericchi! We have to celebrate this."

And Nozomi dragged Eli somewhere and Eli just chuckled and thought, 'Nozomi...I wish that letter was really from you…sadly, it isn't.'

…

"Are you finally going to let her go? Because, I don't think you can meddle in Eli's life any longer knowing Nozomi is clearly in love with her." Maki said as she crossed her arms with an irritated look on her face and Fox Eli sighed, "Remember, Maki...I was waiting for her…"

Maki and Fox Eli just sat on the empty room thinking about the decisions they must do.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long . I was supposed to upload this 2 days ago and forgot because you know, I was playing Sif XD (Nico Medfest was bloody T.T) anyways, this story will almost end BUT I actually have another project (well, 2 actually XD) sitting in my documents that are almost finished. I'll let you guy choose since I like hearing your opinions :D

Possible story plots

1\. Honoka the Matchmaker (enough said XD)

2\. Vampire NozoEli AU :D

so those are the two story plots so choose one and after this story I'll probably publish my new project X3

* * *

Replies to the previous chapters:

Sleygal: I will publish the prequel when this story is finished :)

Vortec2500: I will publish the prequel after this whole story ends :D and not at all I like replying to reviews :) Hanon is your typical snobby bitch XD


End file.
